Balian 20 Heldenfragen
Die 20 Fragen zum Helden: 1: Das Aussehen Trug sein Haar in seiner Jugend meist lang zum Zopf gebunden, da diese Art der Haartracht aber viel Pflege bedarf und nicht sehr reisetauglich ist verzichtet er nun auf diese Eitelkeit. Balian nennt einen schlanken schon fast sehnigen Körper sein eigen. Seine braunen Augen liegen in einem etwas zu spitzen und markanten Gesicht, welches meist rasiert ist. Wenn die Umstände es erlauben trägt er gerne luftige Kleidung und bevorzugt als Kopfbedeckung einen Turban in einem gräulichen Lila, welcher sein dunkel braunes Haar verdeckt. 2:Wirken auf Fremde Balian ist vom Äußeren nicht sehr auffällig und seine Statur ist auf keinen Fall bedrohlich somit unterschätzen ihn unwissende leicht. Seine unbeschwerte und offene Art machen ihn bei etwas näheren kennlernen aber sehr sympathisch rüber kommen, obwohl seine fast kindliche Neugier und sein drang nach neuem auch eine Belastung für neu gewonnene Freundschaften sein kann. 3:Kindheit und Jugend Balian ist der älteste von drei Geschwistern. Seine beiden Brüder hat aber leider kaum kennengelernt da seine Ausbildung zum einem viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm und nicht in seinem Heimatort stattfand und zum anderem einen Keil zwischen ihm und seinen Vater getrieben hat da dieser der Magie schon immer abgeneigt war. Bevor sein Talent entdeckt wurde wuchs er mit seiner Familie auf einem Hof auf. Sein Vater war Pferdezüchter, woher auch sein besonderes Interesse an Pferden oder besser gesagt Tieren herkommen mag. Seine Mutter starb nach der Geburt seines jüngsten Bruders, daher hat er wenig was er mit ihr verbindet. Vermutlich konnte sein Vater ihm deswegen noch weniger verzeihen das Balian seine Familie im "Stich" gelassen hat. Aber seine Neugier auf diese unbekannte Macht war einfach größer. Plagt ihn vielleicht immer noch das Gewissen seine Brüder allein gelassen zu haben? 4:Jugendliebe Seine Liebschaften sind meist leider von kurzer Natur gewesen. Meist fehlte ihm die Zeit für Beziehungen neben seiner Ausbildung und vermutlich hatte die Tatsache das seine Mutter früh gestorben war eine Angst in ihm zurückgelassen -- verlassen zu werden, so dass er den Mädchen in dieser Hinsicht meist zuvorkam. Dennoch war und ist Balian kein Kind der Traurigkeit oder der Sittsamkeit. :) 5: Abenteuerlust Sein Studium hat für viele Jahre seine Neugier befriedigt, nachdem diese aber vorüber war wollte er die nächsten Jahre und vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte die Welt kennenlernen und ihre Geheimnisse ergründen. Das Studium der Magie reizt ihn immer noch sehr, aber Magie gibt es in der Welt viel mehr als in einem verstaubten Zimmer wie er in den letzten Jahren vermehrt festgestellt hat. Außerdem muss er immer noch Geld verdienen um all seine Verpflichtungen nachkommen zu können. Sein Vorbild und Lehrmeister war ebenfalls ein Reisender Magus und hat sein Leben lang auch nie aufgehört Expeditionen zu leiten und Balian sah wie ihn dieses Leben zwischen Ruhe und Aufbruch und neuen Erfahrung sehr erfüllt hat. Seine Devise lautet das man Wissen und Erfahrung auch Lebenserfahrung kombinieren muss um neben Magus auch noch Mensch zu sein. 6:Schon gereist In Seiner Jugend lernte er einige der Akademien des Südens kennen und begleitete seinen Meister auf der einen oder anderen Expedition in Ruinen des Achazreiches, aber die Eigentliche Reise seines Lebens verbrachte unter dem Kommando von Phileason. 7:Glauben Stark geprägt durch die Magier Philosophie verließ er die Schule seines Mentors. Lernte aber die Güte und Weisheit der Götter immer mehr zu schätzen. Fühlt sich persönlich zu Hesinde und Phex hingezogen. Wurde aber von der Priesterschaft vieler Götter oft enttäuscht und lehnt somit einige der Weltlichen Ausprägungen der Religionen ab. Sonst steht er jedem seinen eigenen Glauben zu da er ja auch selber erst eine Entwicklung zum Glauben hingemacht hat und immer noch durch den Einfluss der Magier Philosophie geprägt ist. 8:Held und Zauberei Magie und ihre einfachen Ausprägungen sind natürliche Werkzeuge für Balian geworden. Daher sieht er sich als Magier auch nicht als etwas Überlegeneres anderen Menschen gegenüber es ist nur ein Talent wie viele andere was einige besitzen und andere eben nicht. Er kennt aber auch die mysteriöse mächtige Seite der Magie die Leben und Zerstörung zu gleich sein kann und ist ungemein fasziniert von ihr. 9:Risiken Eingehen Wo viele anderen ein Risiko sehen würde sieht Balian oft einfach nur etwas Interessantes oder eine Gelegenheit etwas zu erreichen. Seine Neugier aber auch seine Arroganz lassen ihn oft die Konsequenzen seines Handels vergessen. Wenn es um seine Freunde oder seine Prinzipien geht ist ein Risiko nur eine Herausforderung für sein können. 10: Wünsche und Träume Balian möchte etwas in der Welt hinterlassen, etwas das seine "Handschrift trägt". Er will den Leuten als guter Mensch ...als Held in Erinnerung bleiben und diese Welt ein wenig besser verlassen als er sie betreten hat. In wie weit er sich diesen Traum im großen oder kleinen erfüllen kann sei dahin gestellt. Für die Nähere oder mittlere Zukunft sehnt es ihn immer noch nach Erfahrung, Freunden und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen nach Reife. 11:Ängste und Furcht Balian ist durch und durch ein Naturmensch dem seine Freiheit wichtiger ist als alles andere. Außerdem hat er große Angst vor engen Räumen, da er als Kind durch einen Reitunfall in einen Brunnen gefallen war und dort mehrere Tage verbringen musste. Sonst hat Balian keine besonderen Ängste wenn nicht um seine Freunde oder seine Freiheit. 12:Moral und Gesetzestreue Ein moralisches Gerüst findet er sehr wichtig. Moral ermöglicht nach seiner Sicht erst menschliches Zusammenleben und ist der Grundstein für Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Wenn Gesetze auf Moral und gutem Willen basierten hält er sich auch an diese, sollte aber Willkür oder sogar Selbstbereicherung, Ungerechtigkeit hinter Gesetzen stehen sind sie im vollkommen Gleichgültig. Natürlich ist Moral und seine Liebenswürdigkeit nur für diejenigen bestimmt die diese auch Verdient haben. Außerdem ist Balian sehr Wahrheitsliebend und sieht dies als Basis der Moral. Natürlich wurden seine Prinzipien in letzter Zeit oft hinten angestellt, welche Auswirkungen das auf sein Seelenwohl haben wird, wird die Zukunft noch zeigen. 13:Andere Rassen Balian ist das genaue Gegenteil Enes Xenophoben. Er hat zwar schon einige schlechte Erfahrungen mit Achaz gemacht aber ihm sind auch schon schlechte Menschen begegnet und er selbst ist ja auch einer, somit können auch nicht alle Achaz schlecht sein. 14:Wert des Lebens Jedes Lebewesen hat ein Recht zu leben, Er nimmt sich aber auch ein Beispiel an der Natur wo der stärke den schwächeren tötet um zu essen / überleben. Trotzdem versucht er natürlich jedes Leben zu schützen und bemüht sich Konflikte auch ohne Blutvergießen zu beenden. Balian würde niemals für Geld Ruhm Befehle oder persönliches Nutzen töten. Obwohl Rache als neuer Grund im Moment in Frage kommt. 15: Held und Tiere Tiere lieben ihn und er liebt die Tiere. Er hat ein besonderes Interesse an Pferden und sowieso ein Wissenschaftliches Interesse an allen Tierarten. Er ist kein Vegetarier aber Tiere sollten niemals gequält werden und immer rechtens behandelt werden. 16:Schönheit Balian hat keinen Sinn für Mode oder andere Massenerscheinungen, aber durch aus einen Sinn für Ästhetik und Schönheit. Er liebt Wein, Frauen, Musik und Kunst. Oft sucht er das Schöne in kleinen Dingen. 17: Essen und Trinken Er genießt gerne mal einen Wein oder ein Bier zum Essen ist aber meist recht zurückhalten was den Alkohol angeht. Etikette am Essentisch findet er eigentlich überflüssig, aber musste sie in seiner Jugend dennoch lernen. Er gibt sich auch mit nicht sehr pompösem Essen zu Frieden obwohl er auch hier genießen kann. 18:Liebe und Lust Auf Grund seines Lebensstile ist er nicht auf der Suche nach einer festen Beziehung und ist auch kein ruchloser Schürzenjäger, dennoch ist er nicht schüchtern und in lockt schon hin und wieder das romantische Abenteuer. 19:Geheimnisse Zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung sah er einst einen Bekannten seines Meisters welcher mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte eine Hilflose Magd vergewaltigte, aus Angst das sein Meister ihm nicht glauben würde und er wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren müsste sagte er nichts. Er versuchte diese Erinnerung zu verdrängen aber sieht es immer noch als seine Aufgabe den Schwachen zu helfen da es nun in seiner Macht steht so etwas zu verhindern. 20:Charakterbeschreibung. Die Charakterbeschreibung folgt an andere Stelle.